bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Garatuza Salaazar
Garatuza Salaazar (ガラツザ サラーザー, Garatuza Saraaza) is an Arrancar assigned the number Décimo (10th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. While not officially designated a member within the Nueva Espada, Garatuza still works with them and serves as the group's spy thanks to his unique ability to nearly perfectly copy a person's appearance and voice. Although an Arrancar, it is known that Garatuza sacrificed his Resurrección to acquire the unique ability to create duplicates of himself that he can mentally command. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Its difficult to discern what Garatuza originally looked like as he's adopted a new appearance whenever he grew tired of the old one. He's mentioned that because of his shapeshifting abilities, he's cycled through so many different disguises that he's forgotten what his original form was. Currently, Garatuza's appearance is that of a tall man with a slender build and strong chiseled features, namely a square jaw, sharp cheekbones and prominent eyes that are grey in color. The remnants of his hollow mask appear as a bone plate over his brow that taper upward at the ends, while the center is permanently creased, giving a sinister look that is ever present. His hair is kept short, cleanly cut and swept back, with a single strand coming down over his forehead. Garatuza's ears also appear to come to a slight point, giving them an unnatural look to them. His hollow hole is located where the chest meets his abdomen and his tattoo number (10) is directly above it on his chest. He wears the typical outfit of a member of the Espada: white jacket open near the neck and with a high collar, black sash around his waist and white hakama that ends in black boots. An unusual feature that that the skin around his hands and forearms are completely black in color, which he attributes to his partial transformation gained from losing his Resurrección, making it seem like he's wearing black gloves. Personality Though most of his appearance was spent masquerading as Captain Ojima, Garatuza's true form exhibits all the traits typical of an Arrancar: cruel, arrogant, impulsive, overconfident and short-tempered. Though he's displayed some patience considering he needed to infiltrate Soul Society and his role was hingent on maintaining Ojima's personality. In fact, Garatuza is known as an excellent master of disguises, able to take on new personalities after researching his targets. He can quickly adapt new mannerisms and traits to fit within the mold of his choosing. Originally, Garatuza is viewed as a merciless individual who holds a great deal of animosity towards the Shinigami for the atrocities committed towards his fellow Arrancar and Hollows. This is his principal motivation in joining the Nueva Espada under the leadership of Los Pecadores. He's known to show a great deal of joy when fighting against the Shinigami, often toying with weaker ones and playing games of deception with his shapeshifting abilities. Despite all his bravado, Garatuza can become increasingly frustrated and agitated when losing ground, especially when it comes to his soul counterparts. This marks a cowardly side to him, and he will use any means necessary to win, even unsavory tactics. He usually surrounds himself with his clones for a surprise attack and ensure his victory in battles. History Coming Soon. Plot *Behind Enemy Lines Powers & Abilities Swordsman: Though he carries a Zanpakutō with him its unknown how proficient he is in wielding it during combat. This is because he relies heavily on his Vástago to swarm his enemies. Even so, he's shown some skill in using a sword as he was able to fight 4th Division captain, Gennai Hiraga, a known master in Zanjutsu, and hold his own. He appears to favor one handed strikes, but this could be because of his crude fighting style and instead uses it for strength based attacks. Sonído: As with all other Arrancar, Garatuza possesses the ability to use Sonído, which allows him to evade attacks intanstly or traverse long distances in a very short time. Much like his skill with the sword, his level in Sonído is unidentified, though its high enough for him to match a captain level opponent. Hierro: As with all other Arrancar, Garatuza possesses the ability to use Hierro, allowing him to condense Reiryoku to create steel-hard skin strong enough to block a blade while remaining unharmed. This allows him to survive from blunt force damage, as well, able to shrug off being sent through walls or withstanding Kidō spells exploding on him and surviving. But because of his lower rank, he's much more succeptible to attacks than the other higher ranking Espada, with attacks inflicting damage more frequently than the more skilled users. It is only because of his malleable body that he's able to absorb blunt force much more effeciently than other Arrancar, but he's still able to be slashed if his Hierro is overcome. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender frame, Garatuza seems to possess higher than average strength evident by his ability to launch opponents back by hitting them with his attacks, sending them through the air. He can also strike a surface with enough force to cause it to implode from the pressure. Enhanced Endurance: '''Garatuza seems to be completely invulnerable to pain, and instead openly welcomes his opponent from attempting to strike him down, hoping they sever a limb or piece to use for his Vástago, relying on his regenerative abilities to heal himself. Even so, he does not seem to react to damage, shrugging off being bashed or slashed while still grinning. '''Cero: Garatuza has shown the ability to fire a red beam of energy from the tip of his blade. He first demonstrated this ability when fighting against Gennai Hiraga, and shown the ability to fire it quickly with a short charge time. Garatuza was able to catch the captain offguard, and even with Gennai attempted to evade, it exploded with enough force to knock him to the ground. *'Bala:' While masquerading as Captain Ojima, Garatuza demonstrated the ability to fire a quick red blast of energy much faster than a standard Cero, but possessing less destructive power. High Spiritual Pressure: '''Although he's considered an Espada, Garatuza is known to be the weakest member within the organization, with enough spiritual pressure to place him equal or near to a captain class combatant. While he can easily take on a lieutenant, he'll have greater difficulty in battling a captain of the Gotei 13. His higher spiritual pressure does help with his Hierro, though, giving him extra durability. He relies on the power granted to him by Los Pecadores to aid him in battle. His aura produces a putrid purple color that seems to boil around him as if liquid energy. Pelechar '''Pelechar (顔脱皮 (ペレチャー), Perecha; Spanish for "Moulting", Japanese for "Face Moulting") Because he sacrificed his Resurrección, Garatuza has gained the unique ability influenced by his former ability to alter his appearance and voice to that of anyone he chooses, regardless of size and shape. When changing his own size, he can either shed or take on additional mass to perfectly match whoever he wishes to impersonate. This ability makes his body highly malleable, and even without changing into different people, Garatuza is also able to stretch and bend his body in impossible angles, using his limbs to attack from afar. *'Shapeshifting:' As stated before, Garatuza is able to perfectly assume the appearance and voice of anyone he wishes, regardless of gender, size and shape. He can even replicate their clothing to match that of the person who he's assuming the identity of. The process in which he does this is by shedding the outer layer of his body, depicted as inflating himself like a balloon, before exploding into junks and leaving behind his new appearance. This process is only used when he wishes to revert back to his original form and may just be a method to disgust and intimidate his opponent as he was seen changing back into Ojima without needed to shed anything. Changing appearance also seems to be done rather quickly, since Garatuza was able to switch his appearance in the middle of battle. The only known difference is that Garatuza's blood has a slight purple hue to it, something that Gennai was able to pick up and determine that the Ojima he was treating was an impostor. *'Malleable Body: '''Because he body can alter its size and shape, Garatuza possesses a highly malleable body, which he can manipulate to his advantage by attacking enemies from afar. He does so by stretching his limbs over great distances, while still maintaining the ability to bend them. He can even sprout a new appendage from a different location on his body, like his back, to catch an opponent offguard and attack them with it. These appendages also have considerable strength behind them, as they can throw a target through the air or push them into a wall. *'High Speed Regeneration: Garatuza was granted high speed regeneration as part of sacrificing his Resurrección, which comes in handy when creating his Vástago. Even when losing an arm or leg, Garatuza can immediately began repairing the damage, creating a new limb if need be. Deep slashes can be healed almost instantly and he suffers no ill effects from blood loss. This makes him highly difficult to kill, with destroying a large part of his internal organs and brain being the only permanant form of death. In fact, he's so confident with his regenerative abilities that he'll often allow himself to be cut or maimed in order to produce more Vástago in the process. Vástago '''Vástago (中空子孫大群 (ブスタゴ), Busutago; Spanish for "Offspring", Japanese for "Hollow Kin Horde") Garatuza's true power comes in the form of the Vástago, his own personal creations. To summon a Vástago, Garatuza simply cuts off a piece of himself, which is subsequently healed by his high speed generation, and casts it away. From this piece, it will begin to convulse and mutate, expanding itself into a large mass that eventually shapes into something that can resemble a hollow, namely a Gillian Class Menos without the massive height. The Vástago resemble them in terms of being a black mass with a smiling hollow mask. They can form appendages that are somewhat disproportionate, with larger forearms and nubs for hands. They don't appear to have legs, instead the black mass hangs like a cloak draped over them with their feet hidden underneath. The Vástago are completely submissive to Garatuza, who he mentally controls. They act very much like animals, obeying simple commands and unreacting to danger present to them. They aren't conciously aware of their surroundings and possess no capacity for thinking or feeling. The Vástago merely act to Garatuza's will. The larger the piece sacrificed by Garatuza, the quicker a Vástago is able to grow, taking only a matter of seconds to produce a fully grown one. *'Shapeshifting: '''The Vástago possess the same shape shifting ability as Garatuza, able to take on human form. But because of their emotionless and mental inability, they seemingly appear as more somber and hunched versions of those they are trying imitate. They are incapable of speaking. Instead, they communicate simply by grunting and growling. *'Malleable Form:' Like Garatuza, the Vástago can stretch their limbs to attack from afar, striking their targets from a distance. They can twist these limbs to wrap themselves around a target, squeezing them in the process and restraining their movement. *'Enhanced Strength:' Each Vástago has nearly the same level of strength as Garatuza, capable of launching targets back with their attacks or squeezing them with their arms to crush their bones. It is unknown to what level of strength they possess but its clear that they are above average and comparable to a low ranking Shinigami. *'Hueso''' (骨刃 (フエソ), Hueso; Spanish for "Bone", Japanese for "Bone Blades") Unlike Garatuza, the Vástago seem to posses an ability all their own where they are able to produce claws from the nubs at the end of their forearms made entirely of bone. These claws are strong enough to rend through flesh and bone, even sturdy materials such as wood and stone. This the Vástago's principle weapon during combat and can clash against other bladed weapons. Former Abilities Zanpakutō Camaleón (千顔 (カメーレン), Kameiren; Spanish for "Chameleon", Japanese for "One Thousand Faces") Before he sacrificed his Resurrección, Garatuza's was known as Camaleón and it had the ability to alter his physical appearance to match any object of his choosing, even inanimate ones. The only difference is that he did not possess a malleable body that could stretch and bend. Nor could he sprout additional appendages. Instead, when Garatuza changed his form, he could only manipulate the form he currently appeared as. Trivia *Garatuza's name is inspired by Martín Garatuza, a famous mexican trickster during the 1600s, whose real name was Martín de Villavicencio Salazar.